Novas Oportunidades
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Dr. Banner Hulk descobre que Tony Stark pode ser mais que egocêntrico, pode ser seu amigo. Fórum Marauder's Map.


**N.A.: **Minha primeira fic dos Vingadores. Ironman/Hulk, friendship.

**Novas Oportunidades**

**Adriana Swan**

Quando a estranha energia azul sumiu não restou mais nada dos dois estranhos deuses no Central Park. Nem o mais simples vestígio do que quer que fosse que tivesse vindo de outro mundo para ameaçar a paz na Terra por alguns dias. Se bem que o termo "paz na Terra" nunca tenha se encaixado muito bem a esse planetinha azul.

Os dois oficiais do exército se aproximaram do estranho grupo de heróis. Não que qualquer um deles acreditasse em heróis, é claro, mas a televisão as vezes podia ser muito convincente ao tentar nomear alguém o Cara do momento e ali estavam todos os "caras" que o momento podia permitir.

Natasha e Cint colocavam seus pertences no carro da S.H.I.E.L.D. se preparando para voltarem para suas pacatas vidas de espiões quando Tony Stark abordou a ruiva para uma despedida formal, mas nada disso era importante. Do outro lado, trocando um aperto de mãos amigável estavam o Capitão Rogers e Bruce Banner e _isso sim_ era importante.

- Dr. Banner? – o oficial do exército perguntou educadamente enquanto se aproximava dos dois homens.

- Sim? – Bruce respondeu um tanto hesitante ao ver as patentes. Tivera péssimas relações com o exército antes.

- Estamos aqui com ordens oficias de escoltá-lo para fora da cidade – o homem respondeu em tom sério. – Nossos superiores já o haviam informado de que se voltasse a Nova York seria preso. Tendo em vista tudo que aconteceu as Forças Armadas decidiram ser compreensivas e escoltá-lo em segurança para fora da cidade e esperam que saia do país assim que for possível.

Bruce respirou fundo arrumando os óculos no rosto com cuidado. Respirar bem era a melhor forma de manter a calma. Não podia mesmo esperar que o governo fosse esquecer tudo que fizera ou quão perigoso ele era só porque meia dúzia de esquisitões fingia que ele era especial.

- Entendo – concordou com a cabeça olhando ao redor para ver onde tinha deixado suas coisas. Era só uma pequena bolsa com roupas e algum dinheiro, mas era tudo que possuía naquele momento.

- Gostaria que nos acompanhasse sem criar problemas doutor, pelo bem de todos – os homens proceguiram fingindo serem educados.

- Claro, claro – ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Tivera seu dia de herói, o que mais podia pedir além disso?

Steve se aproximou de Bruce encarando os oficiais do exército.

- É assim que vocês agradessem alguém que se arriscou para salvar sua cidade? – ele falou e seu tom não fora nem um pouco amigável.

- Capitão Rogers, é um prazer conhecê-lo – os homens falaram de forma bem mais espontânea ao se dirigir a ele. – Gostaríamos de parabenizá-lo pela atuação. Ficaríamos felizes se pudesse nos acompanhar até a base, nossos homens adorariam conhecê-lo.

- Vocês expulsam meu amigo da cidade e querem que eu faça uma _visita_? – Steve falou fechando os punhos irritado.

- Ah, Steve, tudo bem – Bruce tentou acalmá-lo. De todas as suas experiências com as Forças Armadas aprendera que não havia como argumentar com eles.

- Bem observado, Capitão – Tony Stark exclamou entrando no meio da conversa. Os óculos escuros e o sorriso davam um ar de despreocupado que não combinava com os homens a sua volta. Ele se postou entre Steve e Bruce.

- Senhor Stark, é uma honra conhecê-lo – os homens começaram, mas Tony os interrompeu.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas acontece que sem querer eu ouvi vocês comentando alguma coisa sobre escoltar nosso amiguinho Dr. Banner para fora da cidade e isso não vai dar não – ele respondeu com um sorriso cínico enquanto esfregava as mãos em sinal de empolgação com a situação.

Os dois oficiais deram um suspiro.

- Senhor Stark, não torne isso mais difícil que o necessário – um dos homens falou tentando apaziguar.

- Quem sou eu para dificultar as coisas para alguém? – Tony falou parecendo abismado com a idéia. – Façamos o seguinte – ele começou a explicar passando um braço sobre os ombros de Bruce deixando o cientista e todos os outros Vingadores surpresos. – Vocês sabem onde fica a Torre Stark? Ela é enorme, está em reforma e tem meu nome escrito no topo. Pois é, vocês vão voltar a sua base e dizer a seus superiores e a quem mais quiser ouvir que o Dr. Banner está hospedado na Torre Stark por tempo indeperminado e se vocês e seus amiguinhos das Forças Armadas quiserem pegá-lo, tudo que tem que fazer é irem até lá e tocar a campainha.

- Mas Stark, isso é… - Bruce começou, os olhos arregalados de surpresa com a colocação do colega.

- Shiiiiii – Tony pediu silêncio ao cientista. – Deixa papai e mamãe conversarem, está bem meu filho? – ele tornou a se voltar para os oficiais – Diga a seus superiores para eles ligarem para a secretária da minha secretária e ela pode tentar marcar uma hora para resolvermos o seu caso.

- Meus superiores são comendantes e senadores, _senhor _– um dos oficiais ralhou por entre os dentes. – Eles não tem tempo a perder com…

- Ótimo! – Tony o interrompeu _– Adoro políticos_. Sempre consigo me acertar bem com eles.

- O Senhor tem alguma noção do quão perigoso é manter esse homem no seu prédio, senhor Stark? – o oficial irritado falou em tom de aviso.

Aquilo foi demais para a paciência de Tony. O sorriso diminuiu e quando ele falou seu tom chegava a ser ameaçador.

- Sei sim e imagino que vocês também saibam, - ele olhou para Bruce sob seu braço protetor e para Steve que fez uma aceno afirmativo com a cabeça – logo, não esqueçam que se forem bater na minha porta para incomodar o Dr. Banner, então serão três pessoas bem singulares que vocês deixaram bem zangados.

Sem esperar uma resposta ele se virou puxando Bruce Banner com ele e deixando dois oficiais muito zangados para trás. Depois que se afastaram um pouco Bruce finalmente se sentiu seguro para falar.

- Não precisava ter feito isso. Eles vão voltar zangados e pode ser perigoso, eu posso acabar… - ele começou e mais uma vez foi interrompido.

- Deixe que voltem – Tony falou dando de ombros, embora ainda parecesse um pouco tenso. – Melhor ainda, deixe que os superiores deles me procurem. O governo já tentou encostar em mim antes e nunca deu certo, não dará dessa vez.

- Mas… - Bruce tentou, embora não soubesse o que falar.

- Suas coisas, Dr. Banner – Steve falou trazendo a ele a bolsa com seus pertences que ele havia deixado no carro de Clint.

- Coloque no meu carro, Capitão – Tony indicou com a cabeça diante de um olhar incrédulo do cientista.

- Estava falando sério, Stark? – ele perguntou de queixo caído.

- Esses caras não vão desistir tão fácil. Vai ser melhor para você ficar perto de mim – o bilionário respondeu como se não fosse nada demais.

- Stark tem razão, é melhor você ir com ele – Steve concordou solene como se achasse um tanto estranho ter que concordar com o Homem de Ferro. Ele estendeu a mão mais uma vez. – Foi um prazer trabalhar com o senhor, Dr. Banner.

- O prazer foi meu, Capitão Rogers – ele respondeu amigável apertando a mão do outro enquanto Tony entrava em seu conversível.

Enquanto Bruce entrava sem jeito no esportivo de luxo o bilionário se voltou para Steve.

- Hey, Capitão, é provável que aqueles homens também resolvam chatear você – falou e fez uma pausa como se pensasse no que ia dizer a seguir. – Bem… o senhor sabe onde me encontrar. A Torre Stark ainda cabe mais um esquisitão.

Steve abriu a boca surpreso, mas antes que pensasse em uma resposta Tony já havia arrancado com o carro e o deixado perdido em pensamentos sobre o play boy mais complexo de todos os tempos.

Rodaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, o maravilhosos NSX vinho chamando atenção por onde passava, as pessoas atraídas pelo carro e pela placa escrita "Stark" e reconhecendo os heróis de sua cidade e seu mundo. Aquilo tudo era novo para Bruce Banner e ele se viu lisonjeado por poder dividir aquilo com o amigo. Ou será que _amigo_ era uma palavra forte demais?

- Senhor Stark, eu nem sei como agradecer pelo que fez por mim lá atrás – ele começou.

- Então não agradeça, simples. E me chame de Tony – respondeu como sempre despreocupado.

Bruce concordou com a cabeça. As pessoas olhavam para eles no carro como se fossem ilustres estrelas pops e a bem da verdade, Stark estava perto disso. Bruce sentiu-se desconfortável. Tony com certeza enfrentaria problemas com as Forças Armadas por causa dele e isso não parecia certo, assim como não era certo ser aclamado naquele carro dividindo a fama e atenção do bilionário e logo dividiria seu prédio e pelo pouco que conhecia de Anthony Stark podia dizer que _com certeza_ ele não costuma dividir seu enorme mundo com ninguém. Sentia-se um intruso.

- Eu estive pensando, Dr. Banner – Tony começou, toda sua atenção parecia absorvida pelo trânsito lento a sua volta com metade da ilha em reforma – eu li sua ficha na S.H.I.E.L.D. e vi que o senhor tem alguns problemas para se manter tanto financeiramente quanto de forma… fixa em algum lugar.

Bruce sentiu-se envergonhado. Com certeza até o carro que o bilionário dirigia naquele momento custara mais do que tudo que o cientistita já tivera em sua vida. Arriscava dizer que uma garrafa de vinho consumido por Tony Stark devia ser equivalente a um mês de seu salário antes do acidente, e depois não tivera rendimentos o suficiante para serem colocados na conta. Sua condição e a necessidade frequente de se esconder e mudar de lugar o fizeram viver abaixo da linha da pobreza, certa vez precisando de esmolas para se vestir após uma transformação o ter levado de um país a outro.

- Não tenho tido anos muito fáceis, Tony, - falou em voz baixa, constrangido. - E você pode me chamar de Bruce.

- Então, Bruce, estive pensando… vai adorar a Torre Stark. São dez andares de pesquisa ideais para qualquer laboratório. Talvez queira continuar sua pesquiza com radiação gama – falou brincando com os dedos sobre o volante.

- Eu… bem, seria fantástico, mas já desisti há anos – respondeu franzindo o cenho. Há muito tempo não pensava nessa possibilidade.

- Mas agora tem um fator novo. O sangue do Capitão América era a base de sua pesquisa, estou certo? Teria o protótipo original ao alcance de uma agulha – Tony proceguiu mostrando que já havia pensado bem sobre o assunto.

- Sim, mas eu não sei bem – Bruce falou se sentindo perdido. Stark e o Capitão Rogers haviam se desentendido na base da S.H.I.E.L.D. e todas as conversas deles desde então eram um tanto distantes. Banner também não queria submeter Steve a ser reduzido a um rato de laboratório e de qualquer forma, não tinha recursos para manter sua pesquiza a não ser que Tony estivesse _mesmo_ oferecendo esses recursos a ele como parecia.

- Vou aproveitar a reforma no prédio e mudar algumas coisas – Tony falou, ainda olhando apenas para o trânsito. – Por enquanto você vai ficar num quarto de hóspedes, mas na reforma eu posso, sei lá, pegar algum espaço e fazer um ou dois apartamentos pequenos. Nunca dividi um prédio com ninguém, mas acho que a Torre Stark tem espaço o suficiente para nós dois. Ou três, se Rogers vier nos procurar como imagino que fará.

- Um apartamento? – Bruce perguntou surpreso. O Homem de Ferro era um homem muito, _muito_ complicado de se entender.

- É. Nada muito extraordinário. Quarto, sala, cozinha, tudo que precisa para ter sua privacidade sem ter que se importar com o barulhento vizinho de cima, que no caso sou eu. – Stark deu de ombros como se não fossem nada demais dividir seu espaço com outro alguém pela primeira vez em sua vida. – Um bom apartamento, um laboratório próprio para continuar sua pesquisa, se aceitar posso lhe pagar alguns rendimentos por isso para que tenha independência financeira e se sinta melhor. Acho um arranjo perfeito.

- Mas porque? – ele indagou não vendo nenhum lucro para o bilionário nisso. Quanto mais o protegesse em mais confusão Stark se meteria e Bruce não poderia dar nada em troca. – Me oferece tanto por educação? Fico lisonjeado Tony.

Por trás dos óculos escuros Stark revirou os olhos impaciente.

- _Educação?_ Eu sou bilionário, não preciso ser educado – Tony respondeu sendo o mesmo Tony de sempre – Se estou lhe convidando para morar comigo, é porque quero isso. Digo… morar em meu prédio. Morar comigo pareceu um tanto gay.

Bruce riu.

- Bem, não estou em condições de recusar – ele respondeu feliz pela primeira vez em anos.

- Ótimo, detestaria se recusasse – Tony falou animado. – Quando o Capitão chegar seremos três solteirões curtindo a vida. Podemos fazer uma noite do pijama e ficar falando de mulheres até amanhecer.

- Achei que você não fosse solteiro, Tony – Bruce riu da brincadeira do amigo se referindo a eles como se fossem jovens dividindo um apartamento. Dessa vez, pensar em Tony Stark como "amigo" não lhe pareceu errado.

- Ah, é, tinha esquecido – Tony respondeu com uma careta.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, cada um perdido em pensamento diversos de como seria a vida deles dali para frente. Tony estava confortável com a idéia de ter o Dr. Banner por perto (o que era estranho) e Bruce nunca se sentira tão lisonajeado em sua vida. Uma última dúvida se apossou da mente do doutor antes que notasse.

- Hum, Tony, – ele começou hesitante, - mas e se… e se eu me transformar? Sabe que é perigoso.

- Sei que podemos lidar com isso, doutor – respondeu e dessa vez baixou um pouco o óculos escuro e desviou o olhar do trânsito para encarar o amigo. – Não tem mais que enfrentar isso sozinho. Na próxima vez que acontecer, estarei a seu lado.

Bruce Banner concordou com a cabeça e nada disse enquanto o carro entrava na grandiosa Torre Stark, ainda iluminada a luz do novo elemento que a tornava um exemplo de energia auto-suficiente e projetava uma luz de possibilidade no futuro de todas as pessoas.


End file.
